A Very Weird Conversation
by Isiah02
Summary: Cedric the Sorcerer and Queen Miranda have a very weird conversation. Hope you guys laugh.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new crazy fanfic. Remember that one story with Miranda crying and Cedric noticing? And when Cedric kissed her. Well we had another idea for the queen and the royal sorcerer.**

**Tom: It's funny. Just like the other story.**

**Isiah: We hope you enjoy it and laugh out loud.**

* * *

Cedric and Queen Miranda were in the royal living room having some type of conversation. No one else was in the castle so they had it all to themselves. Little did they know, their little conversation were going to be weird.

"I really don't get it," Miranda said confused.

"Someone needs to explain that to me right now," Cedric said in disgust.

"How in the world would they make a Mario horror game base off of another horror game," Miranda asked.

"That's what I'm trying to wonder myself," Cedric said. "I mean, how do you think the horror game creators feel?" Miranda, instead of trying to listen to what Cedric was trying to say, was trying to see his face. Cedric for some reason wasn't looking at her.

"Um, Cedric, honey," Miranda said softly. "I'm right here."

"Um," Cedric tried to think of a way out. "Where?"

"Cedric, face me when I'm talking to you," Miranda said after letting out a quick laugh.

"Okay," Cedric said not knowing what else to throw at the queen. "Remember that $50 that I volunteered to get for you for that charity in Luau Island?" That suddenly got Miranda's attention. "Oh, yeah, Queen Emmaline needed that two weeks ago," she said. "What happened to it?"

"Well...technically, I haven't see you yet," Cedric said knowing what he was doing. "So that means I don't have to pay you." Miranda glared at Cedric and thought of an idea that'll make Cedric give out. She took out a little picture of Sofia when she was a baby. Then she had an idea. "Aw, Sofia looks so cute when she was a baby," she said. "Here, look."

"Alright," Cedric said turning around. Then he quickly remembered why he didn't want to turn around. "Wait no," he said quickly. "It's a trick. I know it." Miranda again glared at him saying," It's not a trick. I'll even put it up to my face." She then put the picture up to her face. Cedric then thought it was okay to look. "No tricks," he said turning around slowly. When he saw the picture, Miranda put the picture down revealing another glare on her beautiful face.

"Damnit," Cedric cursed to himself. Miranda smiled victoriously. "Pay up, honey," she said.

Cedric couldn't figure out nothing else to throw, so he got out his $50 and gave it to Miranda. Smiling, Miranda took the money. While she was admiring the money, Cedric just sat there silently. It became quiet for a little while until Miranda remembered something.

"Can I ask you something," Miranda asked.

"Sure," said Cedric. "What's up?"

"James told me that he was at his school dance last week, and he saw Prince Hugo holding some other prince's hand like they were taking a picture," Miranda said. "Is he gay?" Cedric just glare at the beautiful queen. "You say Prince Hugo was holding some other prince's hand," Cedric said.

"Does that make him gay," Miranda asked.

"Woman. He's been gay," Cedric said pulling out a box of BENGAY Pain Healer. "What was your son doing while that was happening?"

"Point taken," Miranda said before being silent with Cedric for a good five minutes. Then another thing came into Miranda's head. "Hey Cedric," Miranda said trying to get Cedric's attention. He turned around facing the queen. "What happened to that one Daisy girl you use to date?" She then gave him a daisy.

"Oh you mean Princess Daisy," Cedric asked. Miranda nodded soon afterward. "I don't date her anymore." He then gave the daisy back to Miranda. "I've been going out with Peach," he continued pulling out a peach.

"Oh, you mean Princess Peach," Miranda asked.

"Yep. Princess Peach," Cedric said. "But then, I learned that she was dating someone else. So here's what I said." Miranda paid close attention to what Cedric was about to say.

"DAMN HER LITTLE CRUSTY ASS," Cedric yelled pulling out a box of Krusteas muffin mix. Miranda just went back to being silent in reaction. A few minutes later, Cedric noticed Miranda massaging her shoulder. "Oh my God," Miranda moaned in a little pain.

"You okay," Cedric asked. "I heard about the accident two weeks ago. What did the doctor say?"

"You won't believe it," Miranda said remembering what her doctor told her. "He said I should start doing yoga." She then pulled out a can of Goya. Cedric noticed this and stopped her. "This says Goya," he said a little confused. "No think about it," Miranda said quickly. "Switch off the G and the Y." Cedric knew it wouldn't work and just took the can. They soon went back to silent for another good five minutes. Then Cedric thought about saying something else.

"I can see why you and your daughter likes to hang with me," Cedric said. "Because when you guys hang with me, it's never a dull moment." He then pulled out a can of Dole Pineapples. Miranda glared at Cedric and the Dole Pineapples. "Look. This was fun and all, but it's starting to get a little annoying," Miranda said. "Can you please stop?"

"I can stop whenever I want to," Cedric said laughing. Getting more annoyed, Miranda said," I don't believe you."

"No trust me," Cedric said. "I know I can stop, because everything I do in life, is a success." He then pulled out a box of Success bags realizing what he just did. "I just lied, didn't I?"

"Yep," Miranda said.

**Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

**Isiah: I laughed so hard while making this story. I hope you guys did too.**

**Tom: This story was really funny. Readers, please review nicely. No flames, please. Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza, Sofia the First: Kingdom Racers, and Kingdom Fighters will be continued soon. See you all later. Thanks for the support you give us everyday. Hollar at your boys! We love y'all! Yeah.**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
